A Demonic Christmas
by Ren Heart
Summary: The title said it all. This is a spin-off of new guardian, new world new and new mission. Everyone was getting ready for Christmas and was all excited. But then some familiar demons dropped in to join the fun. Will this be a Christmas to remember or turn to tragedy?
1. Demonic visitors

AN: I don't own d-gray man or inuyasha.

Why I'm I doing this you all may asked. Two reasons.

One - I am still completely stuck with the next chapter so I'm postponing it for awhile.

Two - I'm feeling Christmassy.

**Demonic visitors**

Tiny ice crystals fell from the heavens and covered the ground below in a thick, cold blanket. The exorcist, scientists, finders and everyone else rushed all around the hallways preparing for the most wondrous time of the year. Christmas.

They all gathered to the main hall. "Alright everyone settle down" the head scientist Komui tried to calm down the excitable crowd. "This year everyone will pick their own jobs. These jobs would be range from decorating, food, music and a few other things. All the jobs names are written on a slip in this hat" the man presented a red and white Santa hat. However it looked more like a giant pointed sake with a fluffy pompom below. It was practically overflowing with paper. "Now pass the hat around and pick a slip"

As he was about to pass the hat out a gust of wind came out of nowhere. Some sort of swirling blue vortex appeared from above, seven familiar figures dropped down. The first three were quite known in the order. One was a young man with a lean body and short ginger hair with sharp eyes to match. He wore a simple short orange sleeveless yukata with a light brown obi and ankle length boots. Another was a woman with fiery red hair and eye. She wore quite a revealing outfit with green and red patterns. The next was a tall quite muscular man who wore thick woolly clothing. His hair was shoulder length and was a mossy green colour while his eyes were dark blue. The next three who dropped in were familiar. There was a sliver haired a man who wore a white kimono with red sakura crest on the ends of his long sleeves and collar area. He had two stripes on both his cheeks and upon his head was purple crescent moon. Another was a woman in a violet and white diagonal stripe pattern kimono with a yellow obi. Her eyes were blood red while her hair was pure black. There was a smaller girl next to her. The girl's hair, skin and kimono were pure white but her eye were nothing but black. The last to drop in was someone only a few know. It was a man with a black pony tail and sharp eyes. He wore tanned animal fur form head to toe.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked the sliver haired hanyou.

"It's good to see you Miko" called out the young dragon lord Ryuu. The others waved and smiled politely or greeted with a cold 'hello'.

The seven who appeared were: Takeo young lord of the east, Kimi young lord of the south, Ryuu young lord of the north, Sesshomaru lord of the west, Kagura the wind witch, Kanna of the mirror and Koga leader of the Yoro wolf clan.

"What's going on here?" asked the curious wolf as he gazed at the sea of joyful people.

"We're getting ready for Christmas" the clock exorcist Miranda explained.

"Chri-st-mas?" the young eastern lord repeated unsure "what is Chri-st-mas?"

"Christmas is special holiday humans celebrate around this time of year" Explained the dog lord. "Kagome introduced the holiday centuries ago but I took no part. So I am uncertain of the festivities."

The vampire exorcist Krory looked at the lord confused "why didn't you join them?"

The wolf tried to resist the laughter building up inside "it's because him and Inuyasha can't stay in a room together without trying to kill each other."

Everyone turned to face the wolf demon with odd looks and a choir of "huh?"

"Its true father and uncle never got along" the hanyou said with a heavy sigh.

"So what exactly do you do in this Christmas?" the young southern lord asked in curiosity as she fanned herself.

"Well, we eat enormous meals, sing carols, tell Christmas stories, get this tree thing and other fun stuff" replied the wolf with a smile.

"How do you know so much Koga?" asked a sliver haired exorcist.

"Kagome invited me to the celebration once. I couldn't deny my sweet Kagome" he made his stature wolfy grin. "Man did she look good in that dress. What I what give too..."

A dark aura crept up beside him "you do know she's married wolf?" Mikoyasha asked with a cold, dead look in her eyes.

"If I remember correctly you're married as well" with a much sinister aura Sesshomaru crept up beside him. "What would happen if I told your lover?"

Sweat trickled down his face as a shiver ran down his spine. He dropped to his keens and joined his hands in pray "please don't tell her" he pleaded for mercy. "She'll kill me!"

As the wolf bagged for his life to the lord and his successor, the others chatted amongst themselves about this Christmas. "It sounds like a lot of fun" the wind witch said with a grin. "What do you think Kanna?"

With a blank face the little mirror demon simply nodded.

"Seems quite pointless if you ask me" Kimi sighed in boredom.

"I heard we also get presents" Ryuu put out randomly.

Kimi's eyes popped open "presents?" she repeated. The demon bird shot her hand up with sparkling eyes and an innocent smile. "I'm in" she cheered in delight.

Takeo rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh "typical"

"Do you mind if we join?" Ryuu put Komui on the spot.

"Hey hey hey! If their joining then we should join to" demanded the demon spirit Magatsuhi. His other fellow spirits, Midoriko and Tenseiga, agreed with him; it was the only thing they agreed on for the last few centuries they known each other.

The crowd went silent as they awaited his answer. Few of the demons looked up at him with hopeful eyes while other seemed to not care but inside they wished to join deeply. They just had too much pride to show it. He laughed awkwardly as a sweat dropped from his for head. Should I let the demons join us? He contemplated the thought and weighed out the risks. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." They all cheer with joy. Komui quickly wrote down some random jobs and dropped them in the hat. "Just pick a job description."

They each picked out a slip of paper as the hat was pasted around. "Looks like I'm on food" Koga waved the slip with a wolfy grin.

"And I will be joining you" Mikoyasha said as she stood next to him.

"Same here" Kagura leisurely walked towards them.

"Looks like I'm doing music" Takeo announced.

"Us to" called out the young exorcists Allen and Lenalee.

"Looks like I'm going to get a tree" shouted out an overly excited flame red head.

"Why did I have to be stuck with an idiot like you?" groaned a short, blue haired man.

"Come on Yu don't be so gloom" the red head playfully jumped on top of him.

"I told you don't call me that!" he yelled in anger. "And get off of me" he grabbed the poor guy by the collar and send him crashing to the wall.

"Hey you guys are on tree duty to?" asked Ryuu cheerfully.

"Oh great I'm stuck two idiots" the man slapped his forehead. "Why me?"

"Don't worry Yu. Ryuu isn't so hard to deal with" Mikoyasha reassured him.

"If you say so Mikoyasha" he said with so much doubt.

As the red head tore himself of the wall and rubbed his broken back he thought for awhile. "Wait how came she can call you Yu?"

The man stared at him with merciless eyes "that's none of your business got it Lavi?"

Lavi backed down in fright. "Sorry I asked Kanda" his voice wavered with each word.

"Huh you got it right for once" Kanda said in disbelief.

"Hey it almost Christmas so why not?" Lavi said with a cheeky grin.

"Looks like I'm on decoration" Kimi and Sesshomaru said in perfect sync.

They shifted their eyes to one another. "Looks like we're working together lord Sesshomaru"

"Indeed it dose" they shook hands but kept their eyes sharp and intimating.

Krory and Miranda "looks like we're on the decocting committee as well"

"That should be fun" Krory cheered. But then he faced the two demons. All colour in his face seemed to be washed away by dismay and terror. It appeared like an ordinary handshake but their shadows auras tell a more distressing story. A bird and a dog shadows appeared to be fighting each other violently for dominance. Miranda and Krory latched on to each other in fear as they cried silently.

"Looks like we both got the job of elf Tenseiga" Midoriko said happily.

Tenseiga nodded with glee "I wonder who's Santa?" she asked sweetly.

"That would be me" the demon spirit called out to them. With an evil grin he presented the card that clearly states in black and white 'Santa Claus'.

The priestess heart sunk "oh no"

"Oh yes!" cheered the demon. He pointed down to the floor "now bow down to your superior"

She glared daggers at him. "I will never bow down to someone like you!" she yelled in anger.

"Read the paper Midoriko. Read the paper" he waved the annoying slip in front of her face. Pure rage boiled within her as she was ready to fight this 'Santa Claus'.

That's when Kanna appeared between them and frozen them on the spot. She made the whole scene extremely awkward for everyone. "Umm...what is it Kanna?" Tenseiga asked nervously.

She pulled out the slip of paper from under her sleeves and showed it to them. "I am an elf as well" she said with zero emotion.

"Oh" the spirits said in sync.

Komui then realised something. He turned around with a bright smile "I almost forgot". The man brought out another Santa hat sake identical to the first. He then wrote on some paper torn them up and dropped them in the hat. He the thing shook the thing around like a mad man. He spun around a handed the bag up in a dramatic fashion "time for secret Santa" he cheered. He dashed through the crowd and let everyone one pick a name.

All were quite pleased with their pick except one. As Kanda opened the slip his eyes widen in shock and dismay. The colour in his face slowly faded away and he read the name billions of times in his head. When he finally conformed it to himself he dashed towards Komui. "Komui you have to let me wasp for someone else" he demanded in a state of panic.

Knmui waved his figure back and front "no backsies"

"But..."

"No!" the man yelled as he turn away. "The hat has spoken" those were his last words before he pranced around like a happy go lucky reindeer.

Kanda just stood there for awhile. The whole area seemed to fade into a depressing darkness. "Yu?" called out a sweet voice. He taken back to earth and his eyes meet bright, golden ones. "Are you ok Yu?" the voice said again. He swiftly jumped away. Calmly as he can, he marched awkwardly out the door. "What's gotten in to him?" Mikoyasha watched him with worry eyes.

As the door closed behind him he dashed off without a second to spare. He opened the door to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. He sat there in darken light cursing his luck. His stared at the piece of paper and gripped it tightly between his figures. "Out of all the people in the order" he glared at the sheet "why?"

* * *

><p>AN: I will try and finish this before Christmas. I repeat <em>try<em>. Anyway hope you all enjoyed.


	2. The perfect food

AN: i don't own d-grey man or inuyasha

**The perfect food**

"Well we're heading out to find an awesome tree" Ryuu and Lavi cheered as they headed off.

Kanda slugged behind them with his arms cross and annoyed look on his face. "Morons" he muttered.

"Good luck you three. Stay safe" Mikoyasha waved them off.

"Come on Miko we need to get going" Koga called out. With that they headed to their assign destination.

Hundreds of people were crabbed into the extra large kitchen. There was not even a speck of dust on the counter or piece grime on the pots and pans. "This place is so damn clean" Koga complemented as he stared in awe.

"Yes it is" Kagura agreed "I wonder who keeps it so clean"

Mikoyasha thought for awhile "well the order has only one chef so..."

As if an awe the man of the hour popped out of nowhere. The man was tanned with a muscular body. He wore a sleeveless chef coat with the character love on the back. His sharp shades shone with a strip of light as his purple brides twisted around. "Alright everyone let's get started" he yelled in a flamboyant fashion.

Mikoyasha greeted the man with a smile "hello Jerry"

"Well well isn't it the ever so lovely Mikoyasha. So glad to have you here" he said excitedly with a hand on his cheek and hearts around his head. He then noticed the wind witch and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, aren't you the crazy lady who busted in here destroying everything?"

Kagura laughed nervously "yeah, sorry about that" she apologized "my lord thought you kidnapped his niece so we had to take action"

Jerry nodded in understanding then faced the wolf "now who might you be honey pie?"

Koga was confused as he looked around. With an odd look he pointed at himself "me?" Jerry nodded with a smile. Koga smiled back "the names Koga"

"Well don't you look so fine" Jerry complimented. "My name's Jerry and I will be your supervisor" he introduce himself. "Since everyone in the order is from all over the world I want all of you to make your favourite Christmas dishes. I will try them and decided with want will be severed at the party. We have 4 days to prepare so the plan must be decided today" he explained future "now get going and good luck."

Everyone scattered to town to get the ingredients they need for their dish. Mikoyasha looked to the snow white sky "I wonder how the others are doing are doing?"

"Come on Miko" called out one of the finders.

"I'm coming" she called back. She then noticed that Kagura and Koga were slipping away into another portal. "Where are you guys going?" she asked.

The two demons turned to face her "oh were going to the demon realm to get some goods." They waved her off "will be back in a few hours."

"Alright stay safe" she waved goodbye and head into town with the others on her team.

* * *

><p>A few hours later...<p>

Boom! Smoke basted through the windows. The door keeper constantly coughed as puff of smoke waved out of his mouth. The centre of this catastrophe lied in the kitchen. All the tables were filliped about with the victims lying motionlessly on their sides. The smell of ash and brut meat among other things infected the air with a grotesque stench. Mikoyasha appeared out of the death cloud along with Koga. They coughed heavily and with wobbly legs the dropped flat on the ground. "Curse my keen sense of smell" they groaned weakly.

The door slammed opened. "What happened in here?" Allen coughed as he waved the smoke away.

"This looks like Kagura's doing" Takeo explained with a gasmask over his face.

"Since when did you get a gasmask?" Allen coughed.

"I always come prepared"

At that moment, a figure rose from the ashes. The body lugged it's self out of the ash cloud. As the dark cloud cleared they realised it was Kagura. Her clothes were all burnt and her hair stuck up as if she saw struck by lightning. Burns smoked and emitted from her crispy body. "That didn't go well" she was just able to say.

"Is everyone ok?" Allen called out in concern.

"Yeah" replied a weak choir.

Underneath all the rubble someone bursted through, with a dark sinister aura they all though to was a demon but those braids and shades were unmistaken able. This demon with glowing red eyes and steam came out his ear was none other than Jerry. He glared at the guilty woman with deadly eyes. As his body seemed to grow and loomed over her with an ominous aura. Kagura on the other hand quivered in fear and sunk to ant size. "Get out of my kitchen" he uncharacteristically shrieked in anger. So much so it shook the ground and caused the ceiling to collapsed. With a tear in her eyes she ran for her life.

Takeo sighed behind the gas mask "Allen you get Kanna. Her reverse spell should be able to fix this mess." He grabbed the unconscious dog and wolf "I'll take these two outside"

Right with that Allen rushed off to find Kanna as some others helped to dig out the remaining buried in the rubble. When Kanna arrived she revered all the damage with a spin of her mirror and everyone got back to work. Except for Kagura; there was an actual sigh on the door saying she's band from entering the newly fixed kitchens. She sat alone in the corner of the dining room with a gloomy aura around her. She drank about 2 litres of sake to try and cheer her up but it did the exact opposite and made be hiccup every 5 minutes.

Inside the kitchen, everyone prepared their own dish again and lined up in the contours. Jerry walked by with a fork at hand and took a bite of the first dish. It was a sweet and tangy morsel but it had a strange after taste. His face crinkled a bit "it's good but I think you need to tone down with the lemon." He moved on to the next dish and gave it a taste. It was nothing but chicken and gravy. "No offence but it's too bland. You should add some basal or rosemary or maybe some paprika. That will give it a kick." The next dish was peculiar in both size and appearance. "What exactly is that?"

On a giant silver platter was a strange bird like thing. It had a circular moon face that was ten times the size of a soccer ball. It had a gapping mouth with jagged teeth and was stuffed with apples. It had a flat pig like nose and its large eyes were burnt shut. The wolf stood proudly by his odd creation. "This is a roasted bird of Paradie mix with herbs and spices with a drizzle of apple sauce." He stated proudly.

Mikoyasha's eyes widen "you didn't."

"You bet I did" he said with a wolfy grin.

"Oh Koga why?" she groaned in sadness.

"Well they have been eating my friends and comrades for hundreds of years!" he yelled in bitter anger. "So I say it's about time we eat them." with a fork for a weapon he pierced the bird violently and tore off a hunk of flesh. In one massive bite he chopped in down. He stayed completely still for a long while.

"So how is it?"

His face went white as he dropped on a chair. "It's disgusting" he puked a little in his mouth.

"Ok. We'll take that thing off the list" Jerry crossed out Koga's dish and carried on to the next. "This looks good" he gazed at the succulent, perfectly brown piece of meat. "Now for the taste test" he took a bite of the delectable looking morsel. The juicy flavours danced in his mouth as he chewed the tough yet tendered piece. "Now that's a stake" he complemented.

Koga peeked over his shoulder with hungry eyes and a watery mouth. "Mind if I give it a try"

The finder who created it smiled. "Sure."

The wolf greedily took a piece and chewed on a thick bone. "This is great" he mumbled as he chewed with a grin. "What kind of meat is it?"

The finder smile grew "oh it's wolf meat"

"..."

Silence rained through all. With wide, shocked eyes their mouthed dropped. "This can't end well" Mikoyasha muttered under her breath.

Koga plated and fainted backwards. A little part of his soul floated from his mouth.

"Koga" the hanyou rushed to his aid. "Speak to me Koga" she violently shook the lifeless body. Slowly, his eyes opened. Mikoyasha sighed in relief. "Good you're alive. So how are you feeling?"

The wolf remained silent as he lifted his body to setting position. His face was cold and blank as he turned to the finder who feed him his own kind. His face darkened as his eyes became blood red "you bastard!" he yelled. With demonic speed he raced up to the finder and kicked him right in the stomach. He sent the poor guy flying through the window. The shattered pieces fell to the floor with a clang. The wolf was about to jump out after him but was stopped by Mikoyasha's whip like finger nails. But that didn't stop him. The wolf continued to violently struggle and growled "let me at him!" over and over.

"Heel boy heel" she commanded.

"Never!"

Swiftly, she karate chopped the back of his neck. The wolf swayed from side to side before tumbling forward. "Ok let's take wolf off the menu. All in favour"

"I" they all agreed.

* * *

><p>3 hours later (after fixing the shattered widow and finding the lost finder)...<p>

A new sigh was placed on the door, next to the one with a chibi faced version of Kagura with an x on it. It was a chibi faced Koga with an x on top. In short now Koga is banned from the kitchen. He joined Kagura in the darkness corned of the dining room; they shared a drink or two as they hiccupped in sync. The darkness of the corner seemed too dubbed in size.

"Ok Miko dear you're the last one" jerry said excitedly. He gazed at the beautifully decorated dish. It was a snow iced caked covered in foreign fruits he never seen before. He took a single bite "it's delicious" he cheered. He ate more with the look of bliss on his face. "ooohh it like a little rainbow busted in my mouth. I never tasted such exotic fruits before."

Mikoyasha smiled from ear to ear "I'm you like it. You know all these fruits are from the western demon kingdom" she explained.

"Say you think you can get so more?"

"Of course" she peeked out of the service window and worry filled her eyes when she spotted her two demon friends. That's she got an idea. "I will be back soon" she waved off and disappeared

* * *

><p>3 hours later...<p>

"Gorashi!"

"Dance of the blades!"

Flashes of light swiped down as juices flew out. Pieces went flying everywhere and soon landed perfectly on top of each other. And then...

"done" the two demons posed in front of their marvellous creation. It was of a Christmas tree made of different coloured, giant fruits all stacked neatly together.

"It's beautiful you guys" Jerry gave them a thumbs up and a sly smile "great job"

Mikoyasha smiled as well "they may not be able to cook but they can sure make a fine centre piece"

Jerry agreed "those demonic fruits give out the perfect cheery vibe what with their unusual colour pallet" he step closer and took a bite "the best part is that it tasted as good as it looks" he faced the two demon with a sparkle in his eyes "you think you can recreate this on the opening day?"

"Of course" they replied with a confident smile.

Jerry stared at the fruity center piece "but I can't help but wonder if it's missing anything"

Slam! The ground shook below them. "Hey can we have some help here?" yelled a familiar voice.

"That was Lvai" Mikoyasha along with the two demons headed to see want the commotion was all about.

As they reached the bottom they saw the entrance completely blocked by what appeared to be a evergreen tree a hundred times bigger than ravage. "What the hell?" the wolf came in to get a closer look. That's when the tree began to move with a rustle here and there. Three head popped out. It was Lavi, Ryuu and Kanda all berried in the thick branches "what are you doing"

"What does it look like we're doing? Kanda groaned as he struggled to freedom. "Just get us out of here"

With a few strong pulls they finally got out. "Thanks" Lavi said as he dusked himself off.

"What happen here?" Jerry walked in. He then spotted something strange on the tree. "What's this?" he picked the item up. It looked like a pinecone put it has a squashy feel to it. When he squeeze it to much a snow white substance seeped out. Out of curiously he licked it "oh that's so yummy yummy" he cheered. "It's perfect for the centre piece. It would make it look like it's just snowed." He gathered some more "you boys mind if we use these"

"I don't mind go right ahead" Ryuu replied. The three of them were cover in cuts and bruises.

"Just what happen to you guys?" Mikoyasha asked.

"It's a long story" they replied.

* * *

><p>AN: that's all for now bye<p> 


	3. Getting the tree

I don't own d grey man or inuyasha

**Getting the tree**

On a train somewhere in the world our tree getters sat together in a private cabin. Ryuu gazed out the frosty window with sparkling eyes "amazing" he stared at the moving wheels below "this is the first time I ever been on such a machine, it's amazing"

"You never been on a train before?" Lavi asked

Ryuu shook his head "you humans amaze me at times"

"Why thank you" he took a small bow.

A loud snore filled the cabin room. They turned and saw Kanda sleeping so soundly in the corner. He mumbled as his body twisted and turned.

With a mischievous grin Lavi took a black mark and tiptoed towards the unsuspected exorcist. He grinned to himself but before the tip could make contact with his face. A hand grabbed him with a firm grip.

"Don't even think about it" Kanda threatened.

Lavi awkwardly laughed as he relied there was a sharp blade just below his throat. He gulped and tiptoed away "come on Kanda lighten up. I'm board and was just having some fun"

"Like I care" he yelled angrily.

That's when Ryuu had an idea. He closed his eyes. The icy wind swirled around and came together to make an ice doll. With small movements with his fingers the doll danced gracefully across the cabin. "Gentlemen I present to you an ice marionette" the others clapped imprested "I was wondering if we can do a puppet show to pass the time"

"It's better than doing nothing" Kanda agreed "but what of?"

Lavi jumped into the conversation "if know let's do a Christmas carol"

"You mean that old story about that greed old man scrooge?" Kanda questioned

"The one and only" Lavi described every one of the characters to Ryuu. One by one, they were created with ice and snow. Every detail was perfect. Their clothes, faces and bodies were all without imperfections. They almost looked alive. "Amazing Ryuu" the red head made a goofy grin and a big thumb up. "Now try and follow me as I tell the story"

Ryuu nodded "I'll do my best" and so Lavi told the tale and the ice marionettes joined with is narration. The play flowed perfectly like gentle stream. It was as if the dragon demon already knew the story. The exorcists were glued to his masterful puppetry. As the story ended the marionettes joined together in a line and made their final bow. Once they did they faded away in to ice dusk

"That was so awesome" Lavi shouted with cheer.

"It was amazing" Kanda complemented.

"Thanks you guys" Ryuu started at his Kanda "say is there such a thing of these spirits of Christmas?"

Lavi though deeply about it "well if you guys exist I don't see why not. After all we know some spirits of our own."

Ryuu smiled "I would like to meet them" the three were lost in their own thoughts. Loudly the whistle blew and snapped them back to their senses "I guess we're here"

"Let's go" Lavi jumped of his sit and dashed out the door. The other two leisurely followed him.

"I hope everyone in the order is ok" Ryuu prayed.

"Why?" the red head asked.

"Because Kagura was put on cooking and she can't cook."

"What's wrong with that?"

Ryuu laughed out loud "you don't want to know"

At that exacted moment they heard an explosion. They turned around to see a mushroom shaped soot cloud. Despite being so far away it was pretty clear. Lavi then realised something important "wait isn't that the direction of the order?"

With a goofy grin Ryuu nodded "it sure was" he then turned back and walked away into the forest "that's what they get for letting Kagura near the kitchen." With paled faces the exorcists followed the young dragon lord.

They found themselves sounded by thick woodlands and snow. "Well here we are now let's pick a tree" Lavi grinned with excitement.

Ryuu looked around disappointed "this is it?" he questioned as he looked at the puny looking trees. "There are trees much bigger than these back home"

Lavi's eye shone "really? Then let's go get one"

"Wait!" Kanda tried to stop them but...

"Alright we're heading to the demon world" with a snap of his fingers he opened a portal below their feet. And so they fell.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later...<p>

"We are we?" Kanda scanned the forest area. The ground was thickly covered by snow and ice and the tree were so tall the tops were nowhere to be seen.

"Where in Kōri no tochi forest in the northern kingdom" Ryuu explained.

"Whoa look at the size of those trees" Lavi gazed at the monstrous trees. "They're perfect for the order. You know what they say. The bigger the better." When he was about to touch the trunk a small axe come out of nowhere and almost sliced his hand off, "what the?"

They turned around to see a strange, green, wrinkly creature in a brown loin cloth. It had enormous hands, sharp ears and a long nose. "Crug" it screamed as it beat its chest like an ape.

"Oh we're in goblin territory" Ryuu said with a care free smile.

"Should we fight?" Kanda asked as he readied his blade.

"Nah, don't worry" Ryuu reassured. "These guys are weak. Their punches feel like being hit by a pillow"

"Really?" the red head asked

"Crug!" the little goblin punched them and send them flying. They landed head first in a mound of snow.

Kanda was the first to pull himself out. "I thought you said they were weak!" he shouted in annoyed.

"They are" then a light bulb flashed in his head. "Oh yeah you guys are humans so they would hurt"

"Damn right it did" Kanda yelled. Another axe spiralled through the air and just missed the hairs on his head. "Alright that's it you're going down" he reached for his blade but "what?" He realised it was gone.

"What's going on?" Lavi managed to dig himself out. After dusking off, he realised his hammer was gone. "My hammer!"

"Crug!" the exorcists faced the goblin. It danced on the stop as it waved the hammer and sword about like a trophy.

"Why you little..." both men charged at the green nuisance in blazing rage.

"Crug!" the goblin yelled as if it says 'bring it on'.

As the two reached the top they were faced to face with an army of green nuisance.

"Did I mention goblins fight in packs?" Ryuu asked with a smile.

"You're just telling us this now!" they screamed as they ran for their lives. Those goblins were hot on their tail and threw varies of weapons range from spears and axes.

"Don't worry I'll save you guys" Ryuu had to do something but want? That's when it hit him. "There's only one thing they're scared of" he stared at his hands "I just hope I can pull it off."

* * *

><p>4 hours later...<p>

"How did we end up like this!" the two exorcist were being roasted on top of a roaring fire, the goblins slowly turned them around and round. "Where are you Ryuu!" The goblins danced strangely in a circle as the prepared for their meal.

"I can believe I'm going to die like this" Kanda groaned.

"And I can believe I'm going to die with you" Lavi cried "I thought I would die in the arms of a woman."

"Well sorry for not being a girl" Kanda mocked.

"If only you still had long hair, at least you would look like a girl and I could just pretend you were"

"Now you're just talking crazy!"

Out of nowhere an ice kunai slit through the rope. "We're free" Lavi cheered.

"What just happened?" Kanda wondered.

"Let them go you green pest" yelled a voice. A boy came out from the leaves. His whole body, even his clothes and hair was ice blue. He wore cargo pants and a kimono top that had strips running around the sleeves and legs. His hair was tied up in a long spiked pony tail and his spiked fringe was swiped to the side. His forehead had the symbol of a crescent moon. In his hands was an extremely wide, was twice as long as him sword. With a smirk on his face he swiped down the huge blade "wind scar!" he yelled. Gusts of ice cold wind were aimed right at them.

The exorcist held each other in fear as the goblins scattered in a panicked. "Ah!" As they were about to be hit someone shield them. As the dusk cleared they saw an impossible sight. "Mikoyasha?" they questioned.

It was her yet it wasn't. This Mikoyasha was the same colour as the boy and was much smaller "you must be more careful next time. You could have killed them" she told the boy.

"Well it their fault for getting themselves captured" he spoke back as he jumped down. "So should we finish these pests off?"

"Of course"

The faced back to back and shaped their hands to a gun. "Run or face our fury" the said coldly. With no time to waste they ran with their tails between their legs.

"Whoa we owe you guys" Lavi walked up to their saviours but they soon faded to dusk. "Wait...what?"

"They were illusions?" Kanda questioned.

"Close but not quite" Ryuu appeared on the frozen winds. "They were a couple of life size ice marionettes"

"Impressive" Kanda complemented "those goblins seemed really afraid"

"They should be" Ryuu faced them with serious eyes "if they weren't fakes we would be dead now"

The exorcists paled dead?

Ryuu's expression changed back to his usual care free attitude "anyway let's go find that tree" he marched on ahead. "And I know the perfect one." The exorcist followed him to who knows where. They were soon face to face with the biggest tree the ever seen. It seems like it goes on forever as it tried to reach the sky. "Is that big enough for you?"

"Oh yeah"

"Definitely" Kanda and Lvai couldn't help but gawk at it sheer size. "However we going to cut it?" Kanda stared at the trunk "it's as wide as a house"

"If Mikoyasha can do it by herself I'm sure we can do it" Ryuu leisurely said.

Kanda's eye's shifted "Mikoyasha can cut down such a thing?"

"Yup! She done so in the past many times" Ryuu smile brightly. "I'm sure who ever cuts such a tree by themselves would be a worthy rival."

A glint shone in his eye "is that so? Well then..." he unsheathed his sword and took a battle stance "I'll take that tree down." The flames of rivalry burned brightly in his eyes. He charged at the tree and began his a salt.

"Kanda!" Lavi was about to rush after him but Ryuu stopped him.

"Leave him. Let him do the work." with that he walk to the tree and sat down to rest.

Lavi smiled slyly "you sly dragon"

Ryuu merely grinned "what can I say? I can be quite deceitful"

* * *

><p>6 hours later...<p>

"zzzzzz..." Lavi and Ryuu snored loudly as them slept beside each other.

With roaring flamed of pure rage behind him, Kanda loomed over them. "You bastards" he hit them on the head so hard on the head lagged pick lumps popping out. "I've done my part. It's your turned to suffer" he threw a rope at them. "Now get moving" he pointed at the already tied up tree ready for transport.

The tow looked at the rope and sighted "guess we have no choice"

* * *

><p>1 hour later...<p>

"Push push" they repeated over and over as they dragged the gigantic tree. They only made about a meter distance. Kanda was lying on one of the branches, happily sleeping away, enjoying the ride.

"This is going to take forever" Ryuu moaned.

"You're telling me" Lavi groaned.

That's when it hit him. "I forgot I could do this." Ryuu placed a hand on the snowy floor and a portal opened below. "Hold on tight"

With no other warming they fell. "Ah!"

The next thing they knew they were stunk in the branches of the tree. "I can't move" Ryuu said.

"Neither can I" Kanda groaned.

"Hey can we have some help here?" Lavi screamed.

After much struggle they were able to pop their heads out of the leaves. They saw Mikoyasha along with Koga and Kagura running towards them. "What are you doing?" questioned the wolf.

"What does it look like we're doing? Kanda groaned as he struggled to freedom. "Just get us out of here"

With a few strong pulls they finally got out. "Thanks" Lavi said as he dusked himself off.

"What happen here" Jerry walked in and then asked to use the fruits for something.

"Don't mind go right ahead" Ryuu replied. After gathering some more Jerry ran back to the kitchen.

"Just what happen to you guys?" Mikoysha asked with worried eyes

"It's a long story" they replied.

"Come on Miko we don't have time for this" the wolf dragged her by the hand.

"We'll see you guys later" she waved at them before disappearing behind the corner.

"Well he better take this to the decorating team" they agreed but before they could they heard an ear piercing sound. "What is that?" the sound was not only loud but extremely dreadful and painful for the eardrums.

"it sounds like a dying cat" Ryuu dashed towards the source "I'm coming kitty"

"ryuu!"


	4. Takeo musical troubles

AN: I don't own Inuyasha or d-gray man

Takeo musical troubles

"So what are we going to practice?"

"Yup" Lenalee smiled "well we better get stared"

"But we have to ask Mikoyasha first" Allen added.

"Why?" asked the curious cat.

"Because the music room is her room." Lenalee explained.

"Her room?"

"Yeah, you see the order ran out of space so she moved in to the music room along with, Tenseiga, Magatsuhi and Midoriko." Allen explained further.

The cat turned red "wait if we're using the music room then aren't we bragging into her personal space?" he asked franticly.

Allen nodded "exactly why we need to ask her" he grabbed Takeo by the ram "come on let's go"

Inside the kitchen, the hanyou was finishing off the final touches on her traditional Japanese Christmas. cake with a demonic twist. That's when those three came in "is Mikoyasha here?" Allen called out.

"I'm here" she waved at them with a bright smile.

"Hey Miko can we use your room to practice" Lenalee asked.

"Sure"

The girl then noticed the colourful decorated cake. "Wow that looks good" she commented.

Takeo noticed the left over fruit on the side. "Are those deco-barriers?" he pointed at the rainbow coloured grapes. Mikoyasha nodded with as sweet smile. "I love those. It's like a rainbow of ten flavours exploded in your mouth." A drop of drool dripped down the corner of his mouth as he daydreamed.

Mikoyasha giggled "would you like to try some?" she held a piece up for him on a fork. He reddened and took a step back. She giggled "don't be shy were all friends here." She held the fork closer to his mouth. The cat turned brighter as steam seeped from his cat ears. Slowly, he ate the piece, swallowed it, then took a step back, turned around and power walked to the door. "Takeo" Mikoyasha called out "how was it?"

He gulped "it's good"

She smiled "that's great." He was about to leave but she called out too him again "oh and Takeo" slowly he turned his head to face her with an odd look. "I look forwarded to hear you play" she smiled so innocently and bright her whole body appeared to shine.

Takeo gazed at the angelic sight with widen eyes. His heart could take it anymore. Slam! He let without a second glance. He ran far, far away to the other side of the order and gripped his heart "calm down Takeo" he told himself but the image of Mikoyasha's angelic smile popped in his head. He blushed heavily "why did she have to be so cute!"

"Looks like somebody has a crush" Lenalee teased.

Takeo jumped and screamed in surprised "what do you mean I don't have a crush on Miko ha ha ha" he said in a frantic pace and laughed awkwardly.

"In never said who with who" she giggled.

A gloomy aura fell over him and he dropped to the floor "ok you got me. I have a crush on her"

"Have you ever told her?" Allen asked.

"No every time I try she thinks it's a joke or I mean it as friends" fears filled his eyes. "It's either that or I have the most feared men in the demon world is looming over my shoulder." He cradled himself and swag back and font. He sobbed quietly at the memory.

The exorcists laughed awkwardly "yeah Sesshomaru can be scary."

Takeo stared at them with creepy eyes "it wasn't just Sesshomaru but the whole Taisho male population" he shivered "they maybe small in numbers but they're extremely scary."

"Don't worry about it." Lenalee comfort him "all we need to worry about is putting on a great performance. Now let's go."

Inside the music room, everyone was assign to an instrument. Lenalee joined the choir group, Allen was on the piano and Takeo... "Do you play an instrument Takeo?" Allen asked.

"Sort of" the cat admitted.

"If you don't you can always sing" Lenalee suggested.

"No!" he protested immediately "I rather not sing if you don't mind". He picked up a violin nearby "I'll play this."

"Alright" Allen stretched out his figures "all we need is a song."

"How about o holy night?" someone suggested.

Allen nodded but before he could touch the keys the ground shook and turned the whole room upside down the instruments were scattered all around and the people were pinned down by gravel. "What was that?"

"Only one way to find out" Allen rushed out the door.

"Allen wait!" Takeo called out as he put on a gasmask.

"What's with the gasmask?" Lenalee wondered.

"I have a feeling I know what happened and I need a gasmask so I won't past out" he explained before leaving the confused group behind.

* * *

><p>4 hours later...<p>

After finding Kanna to fix the room they returned to practice. "Alright everyone from the top" Allen instructed before playing the first few notes of o holy night. The singers came in on time as well as the other instrument. They harmonized beautifully. As the song went along it was Takeo's turned to join. That's when everything went downhill. As Takeo played it sounded like a cat dying. Everyone firmly placed their hands on their ears to try and block out the dreadful sound, he even cracked some of the windows.

Then the door bested open "where the dying cat!" screamed Ryuu. He then noticed the sound was coming from Takeo. "Don't worry Takeo I'll save you buddy!" He tackled the poor cat "do you have a fever?" he shoved a thermometer in his mouth and placed an icy cold hand on his fore head. "No that's alright. Maybe you're choking" he turned him around quickly and wrapped his arms below his chest. Tightly, he squeezed him so much that the cat blacked out and a part of his soul flew away. "Oh no!" Ryuu panicked as he grabbed the soul and threw it back to its host. "Oh no he's not breathing! Maybe I should do CPR?" as he was about to lock lips with the cat...

"Don't you even ting about it you dump dragon!" Takeo punched him in the face and sent him flying.

He crushed on the wall "I was only trying to help" he let out a small tear.

"You helped no one!" the cat yelled angrily. "I was only trying to play the violin."

"You weren't dying?"

"No you idiot!"

"Well you stink"

"I can see that" he stared at the violin "I don't understand. This instrument seems so similar to the one I have back home. It just you have to play it on your neck and have a few more strings."

"You mean your eruh?" the dragon asked. The cat nodded sadly. "Well there's one over there. Try it out"

Takeo walked to the eruh and started to play. There was not must of a difference he was terrible. Kanda sliced through the instrument. "Never play again" he said darkly.

"I don't understand I'm usually good"

"I don't understand either. You always play the eruh when we were young and it was always amazing. What happened?" Ryuu wondered.

An unexpected guest came in. "hello everyone, how are you all?" Mikoyasha asked sweetly. "I hope you don't mind me bragging in but I was wondering if I could hear you all play."

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Lavi said with a sweat drop.

Mikoyasha looked down disappointed "that's too bad I really wanted to hear you play."

Guilt wrapped around Takeo's heart "Miko wait" he called out to her "I'll play for you."

"Really?" she asked in delight.

He placed the bow on the violin strings. Everyone looked at him in sock as they screamed "no!" But it was too late. Takeo began to play but it was different this time around. He played perfectly. The beautiful melody filled the room with surprise and delight. He ended the song slowly and an applauses filled the room.

No one was happier than Mikoyasha "That was amazing Takeo". She turned to leave "I'll see you all soon there are something's I have to take care of. Good luck everyone". She left.

"Ok what was that?" Ryuu yelled shocked "you played terribly in front of us but beautifully in front of Miko? It makes no sense!" He stopped and thought for awhile "now that I think about it I don't remember a time when you played and Miko wasn't around."

Takeo thought back as well "your right. I never played when Miko wasn't there to hear it until today." His eyes widen in realisation "Ryuu you know what this means?"

"That you're crazy in love with her?"

"No you idiot!" Takeo yelled "it means I can't play unless Miko is there."

"Exactly you're crazy in love with her."

"Shut up" he punched him in the face yet again.

"I don't know if this would be a problem" Allen joined the conversation "so long as Mikoyasha is in the crowd Takeo would be fine"

"What if she's not there" Ryuu interjected. "What if she was undated by aliens?" he creepily waved his arms about as he made a strange sci-fi sound with his mouth.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard" Kanda said annoyed.

"Well it's possible" Ryuu said. "It either that or something happens in the western kingdom and she need to leave."

Lavi nodded "Ryuu got a point. There's no guarantee that Miko would be at the party. For all we know she might be called out on a mission. Then we have a problem."

"That means we have to get Takeo to do something else for back up" Allen scratched his cheek "but what?"

Ryuu popped up beside him "he can always sing."

"Never!" Takeo screamed "not in a million years no...eternity! I rather die than sing and you know that!"

"Oh come on you're a great singer" Ryuu tried to convince him "remember that time you..."

"Never speak of it" he yelled. "It was the most humiliating moment of my childhood" a dark aura washed over him.

"Oh come oh you were adorable" a mirror made of ice popped out of nowhere "see". An image swirled into view. There was a little cute cat girl on stage. She wore a fluffy pink dress and sang a song about rainbows and flower as well as some other adorable things.

"Aw" when the people.

"Who's the little girl?" Lenalee asked.

A gloomy aura was casted over the room. They turned around to see Takeo mopping gloomily in a dark corner. They could hear his sobs of sadness a mile away. "What's wrong with him?" Lavi asked.

Ryuu held his laughter "that girl is Takeo."

"No way" Lavi stared at the vision "why is he wearing a dress?"

"And singing that ridiculous song?" Kanda added.

"His sisters made him do it for the talent show" Ryuu explained.

Takeo's aura darkened "I hate them so much. They ruined most of my childhood" he sobbed.

"Don't exaggerate so much" Lenalee complained.

"Oh he's not" Ryuu butted in. "you see since he was little his sisters played with him as if he was their own personal doll, always making him wear one cutesy dress after the other. Many times he was mistaken as a girl and equally as many times he was asked out on a date. Incidentally, I was one of them" Ryuu laughed

"You say it as if you're proud" Takeo groaned.

"What? I thought you were another one of your sisters" a light bulb flashed in his head. "Your sisters that's it!" Ryuu disappeared in a portal then came back out "oh Takeo. Look who I got."

"Takeo" called out a bunch of female voices.

Takeo immanently recognised the voices "I hate you man"

"I know"

"Takeo what's this we here of you refusing to sing" said the 5 older sisters with a lot of sass.

Three younger ones ran up to him with big, round eyes. "Why won't you sing big brother?" asked the remaining three younger ones.

Takeo crouched down to their eye level "because it brings back bad memories for big bro."

Slap! The three of them slapped him hard cross the face. "That's a stupid reason."

"Yeah little bro I know this is hard for you but man up" yelled one of the older sisters.

"I won't sing and you can't make me" he pouted.

"Oh really?" there was a glint in her eye "well if you don't sing we'll post all these pictures all over the demotic lands" she showed him the photos before his eyes.

His face paled "you wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would and you know it" she grinned like the devil along with her fellow sisters.

He growled at his devil sisters "fine I'll do it. Allen que the music." With that Allen played the piano and Takeo sang o holy night. His voice was sweet yet masculine at the same time. The crowd listen silently in amazement. The sisters smiled proudly at their little brother as they listened and Ryuu swayed his head lightly from side to side. As the song ended they clapped and cheered and Takeo took a bow.

"That was amazing Takeo" they turned to the door way to see Mikoyasha with a bright smile. "Will you sing at the party? I'm sure you'll do well with a voice like that" Takeo turned in to a tomato and ran out the door. She looked at the door with worried eyes "was it something if said?"

"Don't worry about it" Ryuu reassured her "do you need something?"

"Oh yes I'm here to get..." Crash! A red slay bashed through the window. "What on earth? Tenseiga, Magatsuhi, Midoriko, Kanna what are you doing?"

The spirits laughed awkwardly while the mirror demon stayed silent.

"That was awesome" a small boy popped up.

"New question. Who is the child?"


	5. Santa and his elves

AN: not own inuyasha or d gray man

**Santa and his elves**

"So my minions what are we suppose to do?" asked the demon spirit.

"We are not you minions Magatsuhi" groaned the priestess.

"Oh yes you are" Magatsuhi corrected with a sly smile. "Santa's elves are basically his minions and so because I'm Santa" he puffed up his chest proudly "you obey"

"I will never..."

"Umm you guys" Tenseiga interrupted "this isn't the time for arguing we have a job to do after all"

"Quite right Tenseiga" he shot a glared at Midoriko, "you best behave yourself Midoriko". She merely glared back while grinding her teeth in frustration. "So what are we to do?"

"Well I guess we should dress the part first" the sword spirit suggested.

Magatsuhi nodded "alright so what does Santa and his elves wear?"

Tenseiga thought for awhile "well Santa wears a red suite with fluffy outlines and a fluffy beard. The elves mainly wear green and some other Christmas colours. Oh they are also pretty small and have pointed ears" she explained.

A looked of mischief appeared on the demons face "small eh?" his dark green grew "you two are fine but Midoriko" his dark look was aimed at her "you must become smaller". With a few words of enchantment and wave of hands a glimmering ball of energy raced her way. As in hit her spiritual body undergo a meamophesi. A shadow of her body seemed to shrinks smaller and smaller.

As the light cleared there stood a child like Midoriko only 4 feet tall. With shocked eyes she stared at her tiny hands "no no no! This can't be!" With a fiery rage she created and bow and arrow in her hands "change me back you accursed demon!"

He shook his head "on can do" the arrow snipped his cheek "now now there's no need for violence."

She gritted her teeth "then change me back."

Before anything else happened the ground shook below them. "What was that?" they looked outside the window and saw black clouds float to the sky.

Around that time Allen came running by "Kanna we need your help" he paned heavily. "The kitchen is completely destroyed and the music room has turned upside down" he explained

"This was my sister's doing" she stated. The exorcist nodded. "Very well I will go" slowly Kanna made her way to the kitchen.

Allen was about to follow her but something caught his eyes. He stared at the tiny priestess "why is Midoriko small"

"Because I made her like that" the demon smile

"You do know she doesn't had to be like that"

"Really?" the exorcist nodded. With a disappointed look he changed her back to normal.

"Thank you Allen"

"What no thanks to me?"

"You're the one how made me like that!" she screamed but then regained her posture "anyway we need to find some costumes to wear"

An idea popped in the demon's head. "I know just where to go" he open a portal. "Allen, tell Kanna to meet us in the Eastern kingdom at cats castle" he faced his remaining 'minions' "alright follow me" with that the spirits disappeared in the portal.

* * *

><p>4 hours later (after Kanna rejoined the group)<p>

Laser lights danced around the room as pop music played in the background. A hand full a demon's eyes were glued the catwalk stage. "Ladies and gentleman" announced a beautiful cat demon "me and my sisters will like to present are newest collection. Inspired by...inspired by..." she moved away from the mic "what's this wired holiday called again?"

"Christmas" whispered a voice from the curtains.

The cat nodded "inspired by a human holyday called Christmas" the crowd cheered. "And now without further ado Santa and his elves" she stepped to the side as the curtains opened. "First up is the charming demon spirit Magatsuhi." The demon walked down the catwalk posing whenever necessary. "He's wearing a crimson wool coat and jeans with same fully white accents. He has a leather back belt with a golden buckle and a pair of black leather boots. Let's not forget his playful red hat and fluffy white beard.

He made a final pose and cheered "oh oh oh" before leaving the stage.

"Next up is the adorable Tenseiga" the spirit came skipping down the stage with a cheerful smile. "she's wearing a puffy shot silk dress with long, snow-white sleeps. Her skirt has a green and red spiral pattern along with some cheerful bells that would cheer up your day" she spun around and made the bell ring with cheer. "Let's not forget those adorable striped bows and little green hat. Everyone get it up for Tenseiga"

The crowd roared with chaps and cheer as Tenseiga, took a final bow.

"Next up is the cold yet loveable Kanna." Kanna walked out with her usually bank expression. "She's wearing an a-line long, sleeveless dress with a sweet heart neck line. Her colour scheme is a large scale of red and green chequered pattern combined with a red and white spiral striped out line." As Kanna made her way down the catwalk she simply stood there. "Ladies and gentlemen doesn't her look exited?"

The music died to match the crowd's lifeless reaction. A sound of crickets chirped across the area. Simply Kanna walked away.

The cat demon had a sweat dropped "ok...last but not lest the beautiful Midoriko" she pointed to the stage but Midoriko was nowhere to be seem. The crowd murmur with displeasure. The cat laughed awkwardly "hold on folks" she rushed behind the curtains. The crowd could hear the whispers of a bitter argument were heard through the speakers. "Get out there"

"No"

"Why not?"

"It's humiliating"

"Midoriko please"

"Oh alright"

The demon cat appeared once again "sorry for the dealt. Now then without future ado Midoriko."

As the spirit stepped out of the sound of howls and wolf whistling came from the male portion of the crowd. You see she was an extremely short pair of green shorts, a sleeveless red top with a sweet heart neck line that was wrapped tightly around her large bosom, red a white striped stockings and a pair of fitted, green, long boots. The top and shorts had a fluffy white outline and they were connected by two straps of black leather. She covered her top half with her arms "this is embarrassing" she said.

"Ok ladies and gents that's all for today. If you see anything you like just give us a call" and so the crowd life one by one. "We really owe you guys. We were running out of ideas for projects"

"No problem" said the demon spirit "we need the customs and you needed a show. It's a win situation if you asked me"

"Thank you very much" said Tenseiga.

Midoriko was mopping at the corner "oh come Midoriko you look hot."

"Stay away from me you perverted demon" she shot an arrow at him and he dogged it easily. He mocked her with a grin.

"Now all we need is a sleigh" cheered Tenseiga.

"Sleigh?" the demon questioned.

"Yeah Santa has a sleigh and these magic flying reindeer that help him travel all over the world" she explained.

Magatsuhi rubbed his chin "a sleigh and reindeer huh?" he snapped his fingers "I know just what to do"

3 hours later...

"This is ridiculous" Midoriko groaned.

"What's wrong with it?" Magatsuhi pouted as he put the last finessing touches and the jolly red slay. "I think I did a good job with the slay"

"It's not the sleigh" she corrected "it's that" she pointed at the two headed dragon uh-un with reindeer antlers. "How on earth will uh-un class as a reindeer?"

"Relax and come on" the demon hosted her up beside him. "Now let's go" he open a portal in the sky and the few inside.

* * *

><p>Back in the order...<p>

Komui was searching for the four of them when the popped out on a flying slay. He watched in amassment but soon snapped back. "There you are" he called out. Slowly, the sleigh landed and Komui raced up to them "I've been looking all over for you. Now listen up you four are to go bring these presets to the orphanage in town" he handed the sack of presets to them. "When you get there play with the children and make the smile. Also on Christmas you are to hand out the secret Santa presets so it would remain a secret" he explained "now get going you're already late"

"Alright" Magatsuhi nodded "we better get going"

* * *

><p>3 hours later...<p>

"Help me!" Tenseiga was being wrapped by a bunch of exited children. They all pranced around her as if she was a may pole.

"Miss Elf miss elf give me my present" demanded a small boy.

"Miss Elf can I have my present" asked another boy.

The children piled on top of Midoriko trying to get there present "please one at the children" she cried as they pulled on what little clothing she had on.

"Miss Elf why are you wearing so little clothes?" asked an innocent girl.

"Don't say!"

Kanna was having a staring contest with a dog. The dog sat there quietly with a blackly face and it's tongue sticking out while Kanna just stared. The small crowd of children watched the event in awe and curiosity. After while the dog growled and barked at her. She sat still as a tree. "Woof" she said quietly. The dog whimpered and walked away. The children cheered and hugged the little mirror demon. This brought a small smile to her face.

The other children who already got their presents were goofing off play around with their new toys. They run, jumped and skipped through what remains of the wrappers and boxes. Small planes soared through the air along with crumpled gift wrapping and toy cars zoomed across the colourful mess.

Magatsuhi watched at the sided lines and laughed "who knew children would be so destructive" he grinned from ear to ear "I love it"

"Santa" called out a weak voice. He tuned to see a small boy on crutches with a bandaged leg. "Thank you for coming"

He smiled "you're welcome little one" he stared at the banged leg "what happen here?"

"Oh you see my parents and I got into an accident a week ago. They die that day and I got a broken leg" he stared at the leg sadly.

"I'm sorry for asking"

The boy shook his head "it's alright everyone is really nice here so I don't get lonely" he stared at his leg again "I just wish I could walk and play with the other kids"

Magatsuhi's heart felt a prick what's going on with me? He keeled down "lie done and take the cast off." The boy looked at him confused "trust me". He did what he was told and Magatsuhi placed a hand on the broken leg. A glowing green light appeared "now stand up"

To the boy's surprised he stood up with no problem. His little face shone bright with happiness. The boy jumped for joy. "Look everyone I can stand" he cheered.

The children gazed in awe and whispered "jack can stand?" They cheered and ran up to their friend.

The priestess gazed at the miracle the demon performed. "Magatsuhi" Midoriko whispered in amazement and disbelief.

"Alright kids" he call for their attention "I think you tortured my elves enough now sit down and be amazed" the children quickly calmed themselves and sat down. He took out a red cloth out of nowhere and waved it around and there appeared a table full of magic equipment of all kinds. "Now I will do some Christmas magic" he announced. The children cheered with excitement. "For my fist trick I will put a cat out of my hat" he took of his hat and dropped his arm in as he fished for something. He pulled it back up and there was Takeo's head popped out.

His cat ears twitched as he looked around confused "how did I get here?"

Magatsuhi presented the cat eared man to the crowd of children "everyone this is Takeo. Say hello"

"Hello Takeo" said the happy children.

"Uhh...hi?" the cat demon said very confused.

"Now goodbye Takeo" the demon pushed him back in the hat. "Now for my next trick..." for an hour or so Magatsuhi performed several of mystify tricks that left the children speechless: eating fire, turning invisible, getting out of an impossible trap and much more. "Now for my final trick I will need the help with the lovely elf Midoriko" the children cheered as she walked up to him. "Now my elf, step into the box" she nodded and did as she was told. "Now I will make her disappeared" whit a wave of his hands he opened the box to see an unexpected surprise. "Oh hi Kanna"

She sat there on her keens as she waved at the children "hello"

Magatsuhi closed the box "now I will make her reappeared" he copied his movement and opened the box to see Midoriko.

The children clapped and cheered. "Well done" they turned and saw Kanna right beside them. They looked back a fort at the box and at her but soon dropped it.

The children then spotted a familiar ornament right on top of Midoriko and Magatsuhi. "Miss elf, Santa your under a mistletoe" they looked up at the plant. "That means you have to kiss"

"What?"They screamed with bulging eyes.

"kiss kiss kiss" the children chanted.

They looked at each other with redden faces. Midoriko sighed "I guess I have no choice." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. Magatsuhi was taken back but soon accepted it. The children cheered as they let go of each other "that was a good deed you've done. Healing the boy's leg."

The demons smiled "I told you I have a heart."

She pecked his cheek "I know."

With that it was time to leave. The four them where in the sleigh getting right to take off. "Wait" yelled the boy jack. He rushed to them "thank you for coming" he smiled "will you be coming next year"

"Perhaps"

He smiled and stared at the sleigh "can I go on a ride?"

"Sure hop on" jack jumped on the sly and the soared in the sky. It was a smooth and magical until.

"Ah" someone came flying by.

"Was that Sesshomaru?"

Uh-un roared and broke through the rails to save his master.

"Oh on" they were sent falling with no means of landing "were going to die" they held each other tightly for dear life. They ending cashed landed through a widow. They sighed in relief.

"What on earth? Tenseiga, Magatsuhi, Midoriko, Kana what are you doing?" their master called.

The spirit laughed awkwardly while the mirror demon stayed silent.

The small boy popped up "That was awesome" he screamed.

"New question. Who is the child?"

After returning the child to the orphanage they explained everything that happened. "What uncle was sent flying at you?"

They nodded "it was really strange."

There was a loud crash "what was that?"


	6. The decoations

AN: don't own inuyasha or d gary man

**The decoations**

"So how are we going to decorate?" Krory asked

A gilt shone at the corner of the young lord's fiery eyes. "I know exactly what to do". She pulled out a gait bill board full of blue prints on how she wants things to be. "I'm thinking big and I'm thinking glitzy"

The others stared at the massive blue prints "don't you thinking this is a bit much?" one asked.

"Not at all" she closed her fan "you know the old saying the bigger the better" she pointed her fan to the sky as if she was a superhero and made a rich girl laugh.

The others looked at her as if she was a lunatic, and then looked at the blue prise again. "You know it looks kind of fun" Krory admitted with a smiled.

"I guess it dose" a finder agreed.

"Great then let's get stared" she clapped her hands and pointed at random people. "You get the lights, make sure there big. You get the ornaments, make sure there glitzy. You get the giant Santa; I wanted to reach the ceiling. And you..." she goes on ordering everyone around giving the jobs and she when to get something in her realm.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the room, Sesshomaru gathered the others to him. "Because I am not familiar with this Christmas I would like to know the traditions that came with it" his sharp eyes glared at the crowd. "You woman" he pointed to Miranda.

"Yes sir?" she squeaked nervously.

"Tell me of your traditions on decorations" he demeaned.

Miranda thought for a while "well the usual colour palette is red, green and golden but depending on the person's religion will depend on what they would have."

This caught the lord's interest "go on"

"Well Christians would have a nativity set to celebrate the birth of their king, Jews would have this candle called a menorah to celebrate the miracle that happen so long ago and some with watch the winter solstice to celebrate the shortest day of the year and the light returning. There are many others but those are the ones I have heard of" she explained.

The lord scratched his chin "interesting. Perhaps we can try and combine these traditions together"

"Sound good to me" and so they got on with what the need to do with Sesshomaru lead of course.

* * *

><p>4 hours later...<p>

Everyone got on with their work and was almost half way done. One half was very traditional and intimate while the other was bright and glitzy. Miraculously, neither of them noticed what the other was doing despite the fact they were all in the same room. That was until...Two hands gently meet. One held tinsel and lights the other a thick red ribbon with golden trimmings. Two eyes were locked together and a sight blush came to their faces.

"Hi Krory"

"Hello Miranda"

They got a glimpse of want the opposite side was doing and looked at each other confused. "huh?" with that the leader below Miranda became unsteady and she fell with a scream. Krory jumped after her and held her tightly till impact. Crash! The sound rang across the hall. Everyone stopped and turned around. "What the?"

One side was blinded by rainbow coloured lights and some many glittery items. "What it's with all the lights!"

The other side was confused on what they were trying to pull off "are trying to celebrate Christmas or hanukkah?"

The demons looked at each other in disgusted and marched up to the other in rage. "What do you thing you're doing!" the screamed at each other. "I'm trying to decorate for Christmans.

Sesshomaru looked over to Kimi's side "it looks more like Las Vegas with all the big lights"

"Las what?"

"Never mind"

"Well your side makes no sense." She knocked on a wooden structure "what is this? A stable? And why is there a baby in a manger? That has nothing to do with Christmas"

Miranda put her arm up "actually"

"Shut up human!" she held Krory for comfort. "Look here Sesshomaru you need to take all your ridiculous stuff." Kimi demanded.

"Ridiculous?" he questioned "what's ridiculous is that giant gingerbread man" he pointed to the massive cookie with a cheesy icing smile.

"It not ridiculous it's cute" she argued.

"It's stupid"

The bird boiled red with anger "now you listen..."

Boom! Smoke filled the enter room and every one coughed reputedly. "What happened?" asked a finder.

"What is this putrid smell" cried out the bird demon. She dropped to her keens a coughed.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was knocked out cold. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Then a burning sent kicked in as the temperature of the room rose. "Fire!" they realised all the decorations were set ablaze. "Quickly get some water!"

"Please save Gingy (the gingerbread man)" Kimi cried weakly. "He took hours to make" with that she pasted out.

* * *

><p>1 hour later...<p>

The wild fire was finally put to rest. Everyone hard work was bunt to ash. In union they sighted, some even cried a little. But no one was more heart broken than the demon lords. Sesshomaru picked up a pile of ash in one hand and watched then flew away in the wind. "My nativity" he moaned sadly.

Kimi cried face down in the ashes of her precious gingerbread man. Sad violet music played in the background as she lifted her head up with big teary anime eyes. "I remember the time I created you as if it was a few hours ago (which it was). You came out perfectly, but that was to be expected after all I made you. You smelled delicious and gingerbready I couldn't help myself but take a bite of your arm" she sniffed loudly. "I never said I was sorry" she cried ever so loudly.

A finder walked up to her with a seat drop "you know it's just a cookie."

"Shut up!" she threw a ball-ball at the poor guy causing him to fall back. "He was the beast cookie ever"

At that moment, the door squeaked open. "Hello everyone"

"Kanna" Sesshomaru greeted.

She walked in with a blank face and said "Kagura was trying to make something but it exploded." She scanned the room "it seems the damage has reached here" she took out her mirror "I will fix it"

Both demons stopped her before anything. "No"

The glared daggers at each other "only my side needs to be fix so back of old man" Kimi hissed.

"Kanna is my subordinate and so follows my orders. She will fix my side" Sesshomaru said in his calmest tone possible but that was still a high level of hate in his tone.

"Well she's my friend"

"Really?" questioned a choir of people.

"Oh shut up! Besides your decorations are too old and dull." She screamed.

"Yours are too much and have not meaning" Sesshomaru countered.

The two glared and growl at each other as the gripped Kanna's arms tightly. Kanna felt both her arms going numb and were about to break. Then she had an idea "oh look at the time I must be going" she pretend to hear something "I think Santa's calling. I must leave" with that she was gone.

"Hey!"

Sesshomaru sighed and took out a topper he hid in his sleeve. "At least this survived." It was a hand weaved star with gold and silver metal strings. It was melded on a spiral gold and silver cone was a small snowflake design on the bottom. In the centre of the star was an oval jewel that shone with all the colours of the rainbow.

Kimi was ticked "who cares about a cheap trinkets" she destroyed it with a swing of her fan.

Sesshomaru watched with wide eyes as the shattered pieces bounced lightly on the floor. He dropped to keens and picked up one piece and tightened his fist. Slowly he rose and glared at the bird demon with cold, menacing eyes. She shivered like a leave as he made his way to her. "Kimi" he said darkly as him steps echoed through the silent hall. "You have made a grave mistake" he stared at her face to face "this means war". Faster than the eye could see he punched her and sent her flying.

She coughed and glared back at him "you want to fight? Let's fight". She unfolded her fan "feather strike"

Knife like feathers were aimed at him but he did not care. "Acid whip" with one swift movement they were all sliced in half. With a deadly aura he walked closer.

Her heart quickened "oh no" she dogged his incoming attack and dashed for cover. "Save me!" she ran for her life as she dogged every attack. It was the end of the line; cornered with no place left to run. All there was is a circuit breaker.

"Kimi" she squeaked in fright as she ducked. The neon green whip landed in the cutri and electricity travelled down and electrocuted Sesshomaru. Burnt to a crisp he fell flat on his face.

Kimi jumped for joy "alright now let's do things my way. No get the extra...ah" a surge of electric energy shocked her. She fell revealing the dog lord with a lose piece of wire.

"I will not go down so easily" said the lord.

"Oh really?" she lifted herself up as sharks travelled throughout her body. The winds picked up around her as a dark force grew lager and lager. "Well then take this!" she held up her fan "hurricane" The gust of wind was powerful. Too powerful for him to handle and he was sent fly out the window. "Take that old man" she stopped and stared at the shattered window. "Not bad it really opens the place up" she started decorating with tinsel, giant sparkly ball-balls and flashy neon lights. "Done" she admired her work with pride. Just then... "Ah"

She was kicked out of the very same widow. "Never underestimate me child" Sesshomaru looked at the window "she was right that it opens the place up. But these have to go" he took down and put his own: some red ribbon, evergreen plants, some candles and a sun dial. "Perfect."

That's when Kimi came flying through the window and tackled him and pinned him to the floor. "How dare you take my decorations out the window?"

Sroumasru rolled on top of her "how dare you blow me out the widow!"

She rolled on top of him "I regret nothing"

Sarmaru growled and grabbed the first thing he could find "take this". He smacked her with a holy branch.

Kimi stared at him as if he was an idiot."Really? You're going to fight me with a plant?" he smacked he again her again harder. "Ouch that hurt" he didn't care so he smacked her once more and made a small tear on her dress. "You did not just do that!" he smirked and smacked her again. Face aflame with agar "that's it" she jumped up. The wind engulfed her and she landed wearing camouflage cargo pants, a white tank top, black lines on her face and a red banana around her head.

Sesshomaru stared at her blankly "Really?"

"What I have an outfit for every occasion" she drew out a massive gatling gun "now take this" she fired sparkly ball-balls at him.

He dogged them and somehow got himself a gatling gun. He fired his own ball-balls at her. "un-uh he called" the two headed dragon roared as it fire wreath at the bird.

"Oh no you don't" she easily knocked them all away. With a smirk she got out a string of Christmas lights and tinsel. Like whips she flung them around and sacred the beast off. She dance a little and aimed them at the dog.

With grace he dogged and got his own pair of made do whip. One was made of evergreen leaves white the other was a red and gold ribbon. The whips clashed with one another and intertwined until then were no use. The two cased them a side. "Alright let's see how you handle this." Armed with menorah candled and threw them at her as if they were knifes.

"bedazzle gun" she shot gems at the candles knocking the away. She danced in victory. "Take that you miserable...ah!" a shoe hit her safe and fell in her hand. "Ooohh cute shoe" she stared at the design in awe "wait a sec. What's with the shoe?" she asked in confusion.

"Well in some parts in the world humans believe these three wise men give them gifts for Christmas. They would put them in shoes for some odd reason" Sesshomaru explained.

"What a strange custom. Oh by the way can I have the other shoe" bam! She was hit with the matching shoe. "Thank you" she never did noticed the giant star aimed right at her. Luckily, she dogged it right on time.

"One other tradition is to hang a star on a window to represent the star that leads the wise men to their king" the dog lord said with a smirk.

"I must admit some of these traditions interest me but..." she got out a giant cannon "it's more fun to decorate your own way" she shot glitter at him.

"My eyes I can't see" he howled

"That's the point" she attacked him blind yet some he was able to hold his own.

* * *

><p>1 hour later...<p>

The two demons continued to battle with what where Christmas decorations they could fine. Mean while, the finders and the exorcist huddled together in a corner. No one wanted to go in to that war zone in fear of death. "Miranda I'm scared" Krory whimpered.

"Me to Krory" the shivered and shake as the cried quietly.

At that time, the door slapped open "what' going on here!" yelled a voice.

"Mikoyasha!" the finders and exorcist grabbed hold of her "help us!"

"What on earth?" she gazed at the scene. "Stop it both of you" she demanded.

"Miko" they stood in front of her. "We...umm...I... uh...he/she...ooo" they were unsure of what to say.

She stared at them with a stern look "did you two do this?" then nodded ashamed. "It's beautiful"

They blinked twice "huh?" They turned around to see what they have done and couldn't believe their eyes. The room was decorated beautifully with lights and ribbon, tinsel and evergreen plats, and ball-ball with all different shapes and colours covered the walls. Everything seemed to have a little sparkle to them. It was the perfect mixture of tradition and glam. "Wow"

Miko laughed and saw the ash on the floor. "What's this? Kanna can you...?"

She nodded and casted a spell of the ash pile. Slowly the ash constructed themselves into a life size nativity set and a gingerbread man that touched the roof.

"Gingy" Kimi hugged the cookie "I thought I never see you again"

"Thank you Kanna for fixing my nativity" the lord bowed slightly.

Mikoyasha continued to laugh until she noticed a familiar shattered item on the floor. "Is that my star?"

Kimi looked at her with wide eyes "it's yours?"

"Yes, me and my family made it together for our first Christmas. I gave it to uncle as a good bye present before the monks took me away" the hanyou explained.

"Oh" a wave of guilt crashed over her "I'm sorry."

"May I" Kanna took the shattered pieces and reformed the broken ornament "good as new"

"Thank you"

"Alright let's stop jibber jabbering and put up this tree" Ryuu pulled out the tree with one hand and make it land at the very centre. The ground shook with impact "now let's decorate" he cheered.

The dog and the bird glanced at each other. The exorcists and finders who were there the whole time rushed for cover and hid behind each other. With frighten eyes they watched silently. Their worries left as the two smiled at each other and nodded in understand. "I think we did enough" Sesshomaru said

"Yeah you guys decorate how you want to" Kimi agreed.

"Yay!" they cheered as they took the remained decorations and decorated the massive tree. Meanwhile the demons sit back and watched.

The tree was almost done and they need is one thing. "We need a topper" Lavi called out.

The demons looked at each other with a grin. "I know just the one" they gleamed at Mikoyasha holding her family Christmas topper. "Would you do the honours Miko?"

She smiled and nodded. "Tenseiga" she called. The spirit turned back to her sword form and flew up to the top. Mikoyasha placed the star gently and it shone with the colours of the rainbow. "Now we're ready for Christmas."

"Almost" Lavi corrected "we still need to find gifts for our secret Santa."

Kanda paled as he heard those words. He turned away with a grim look "great."


End file.
